


How All Adventures Should End...

by LostGirlPip



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fantasizing, Light Bondage, Masterbation, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rose Tyler Flirts, Rose Tyler Loves the Doctor, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tenth Doctor Era, The Doctor Loves Rose Tyler, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, after shower sex, yep more pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22155604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostGirlPip/pseuds/LostGirlPip
Summary: After another adventure, Rose is found in an interesting position by the Doctor. Smut insues~
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 137





	How All Adventures Should End...

Another day of running came to a close as the Doctor and Rose ducked inside the open TARDIS doors, slamming them shut behind them with a resounding thud. The two time travelers leaned against the doors, savoring a moment of silence before a guttural roar echoed from the outside. The creature they had been running from had finally caught up and Rose couldn’t help but picture its massive jaws closing in around them even now.

“Doctor…?!” Rose questioned, her voice rising in pitch as the doors shook from the noise. 

The Doctor and Rose locked eyes for a brief moment and at the notice of fear in her eyes, the Doctor nodded. He moved forward quickly to the TARDIS console and several switches flipped and a few button presses later, the familiar noise of the TARDIS taking off reverberated around the room. Rose breathed a breath of relief, her body sinking against the doors as the growling from outside faded away to be replaced by gracious silence. Well, almost. The near-quiet hum of machinery was the soundtrack as the Doctor pushed away from the control panel, letting his own sigh of relief escape before glancing back towards his companion. 

Another crazy adventure complete, another close escape from danger. The Doctor crossed back to Rose right before her legs folded from exhaustion as his arms found their way around her waist, keeping her upright. Automatically, Rose’s hands made their way to the Doctor’s shoulders, supporting herself just a bit as most of her weight landed on the Doctor’s grip.

“You alright, then?” The Doctor asked as Rose gave a slight nod, her eyes still wide with fear.

“Y-yea… Just another day in the office, hm?” She breathed and they both let out a small chuckle that slowly turned into a full on laugh.  
How many times had they just barely escaped death? The amount was lost after so many adventures, so many planets, and so many different alien species. Still, Rose wouldn’t have traded her adventure for anything. Even now, after all the months, Rose could feel her heart skip a beat as the Doctor’s brown eyes crinkled with happiness and his lips curled into that smile that was both adorable and sexy at the same time. Rose could feel the dull warmth of his hands on her hips and the way the Doctor absentmindedly let his thumbs caress the sliver of bare skin exposed by Rose’s tight T-shirt. Suddenly it was like the TARDIS was too small, too intimate and Rose felt a blush rise to her cheeks. Even the Doctor noticed the change, his grin fading slightly as something flashed behind those dark brown irises. He quickly moved his hands away, clearing his throat. Rose couldn’t help the frown that came to her face at the removal of touch. So close. Always so close but there would always be that invisible wall. The Doctor’s own defense mechanism.  
“Right. Well, we really should get cleaned up.” The Doctor’s hands found new purchase within the pockets of his long brown coat as he nodded towards the grime that covered them both; the result of running like madmen across a wasteland of a planet.

As much as Rose didn’t want to, she had to agree. Her jeans were covered almost past the knee with dried mud and her shirt was torn at the hemline. No wonder he backed off, she must look downright beastly. The fluttering in her chest gave way to a less desired emotion: embarrassment.  
“…’Course.” Rose shifted slightly before pushing past the Doctor. “You better get cleaned up, too. That suit has seen better days.” She noticed the Doctor’s eyes still followed her, that same strange emotion still stirring behind his expression. He didn’t say anything but started to follow Rose as the two made their way to their respective rooms.  
Yet another good thing about the TARDIS was its ability to create rooms as needed. Rose always wondered why the Doctor insisted that her room was right across the hallway from his. She had just assumed at the time that it was for protection, if ever something happened. He always was preparing for the worst. Thousands of years, and the timelord always had his mind on the worst possible scenario. 

Rose slumped into her room, closing the door behind her with a long sigh. Stripping bare, she tossed her ruined clothes to a corner, telling herself that she’d deal with them later. Too many emotions were rushing through her, fought back only by the exhaustion and the oncoming sore muscles she knew she would have. What she wouldn’t give for a decent massage like the ones her and Jackie used to treat themselves to back before all this time traveling. A quick shower later and the blonde emerged, feeling a little more energized. Water droplets clung stubbornly to her shoulders, some dripping idly from her hair to be soaked up by the fuzzy white towel wrapped around her now clean frame. Rose looked around her room and couldn’t help but feel it was too empty. Her fingers tugged softly on the towel’s fabric as she made her way to the plush bed in the center of the room. Sinking onto its surface, Rose glanced towards the odd baubles and trinkets that littered her nightstand, reminders of past adventures. She smiled a soft smile at the memories. All those times the Doctor was so brave, others when he was almost stupid in his refusal to give up even in the most seemingly dire situations. Even now, when she was alone, Rose could all too clearly picture everything about her Doctor; the way his nimble fingers easily manipulated that sonic screwdriver, how his eyes always crinkled at the corners when he smiled, his lips so tempting…and his rather nice bum always frustratingly hidden in those pinstriped trousers. Rose felt that familiar flutter return, partly in her heart and partly… elsewhere. 

Checking to make sure her door was still closed; Rose lay back on the bed, supporting herself with several pillows as her fingers drew lazy circles on the tops of her bare thighs. Her hazel eyes fell closed and she couldn’t help but imagine the Doctor being close to her once more. She could almost feel the warmth of him and how his breath ghosted over her neck when they embraced. It always seemed so intimate but still wasn’t enough. So, she dove into her own fantasies.  
Rose pictured what she wanted to happen after those long missions. She imagined the Doctor finally succumbing to the lust she always hoped lurked behind those eyes, imagined the Doctor grabbing her by the waist and pushing her flush against the wall, his mouth finding its way to her neck, his hands exploring under her clothes as the adrenaline overtook them both. Rose moved her hands slowly up her thighs, nails scratching softly enough to not break skin but enough to send little shivers up her spine at the sensation. She felt the heated coil of want deep in her belly as her imagination turned darker, now full of images of flesh on flesh and passionate kisses. She needed more than just thoughts now, she needed action. 

Her hands moved up again, one making its way to her chest, peeling aside the fabric of the towel and Rose couldn’t help but hiss at the sudden feeling of cool air on her exposed breasts. Her other hand had better business to attend to, shaky fingers slowly stroking her already wet cunt. At the touch sparks of pleasure shot up through Rose’s core. As she pressed a single finger slowly inside her, Rose imagined how different, how much better it would feel if the Doctor was doing it instead. So many nights she imagined those fingers working inside her, bringing her closer to that wonderful moment of ecstasy where the world went dark and light all at once. She could picture him mirroring the same come hither movement she was using now and the thought of it urged her to add another finger, curling them slowly but steadily. Rose used her other hand to pinch lightly at her nipple, the skin puckering as she shivered. 

“Doctor…” Her breath came out in gasps as her imagination ran wild with so many scenarios. She was so close until-

“Rose?” A questioning voice came from the other side of her door after a trio of short knocks and Rose froze, her eyes shooting open. “I need to ask you, uh… Can I come in for a moment?” The Doctor’s voice sounded uncertain and a little quieter than usual.

“ah- One second!” Rose sat up, her cheeks gaining a bright crimson hue at the situation. Of course this would happen now.  
She fumbled with the towel, trying to cover herself as she scooted to the edge of the bed. Certainly she had a robe or something close to throw on. As she attempted to stand, however, Rose didn’t notice her right foot tangled in the sheet and instantly fell forward with a quick yelp. 

The Doctor, hearing the outcry and going into instant high alert, opened the door quickly and shot into the room with sonic screwdriver in hand. “Rose! What’s happening are you alright-.” He froze, wide eyes taking in the sight before him. 

Rose was sprawled on the ground, her white towel pushed up from the fall, exposing her bum. Her head twisted to the side comically fast to see the Doctor and she quickly scrambled to her feet, holding the loose towel in front of her body. It was hard to tell who was more taken back and the two shared a wide eyed gaze. Rose felt like her cheeks were on fire and the Doctor blinked before looking down, coughing nervously as he pocketed his sonic screwdriver. Even from beneath his collared shirt, Rose saw the same red blush as hers shoot up the Doctor’s neck to his ears. 

“Are you… Is everything…” the Doctor, seemingly for once in his many lives, unable to form a coherent sentence as he took a couple of steps forward, stopping as he saw Rose take one step back.

“Fine. I’m fine.” Rose fidgeted with the towel, trying to cover more of her body. 

This was so embarrassing! ‘As if the Doctor didn’t take me seriously enough as is…’ Rose thought as she also glanced down. When she raised her gaze, however, she couldn’t help but notice that same strange emotion she had seen earlier come back across the Doctor’s face.

“Not hurt, are you?” the Doctor tilted his head and Rose gave a little head shake, her hands gripping at the towel as the Doctor took another step forward. He was close enough to touch now, if Rose wanted to. “What were you doing on the floor?” His eyebrows knitted together as his mouth curved into a half smile.

“It wasn’t like I was there on purpose!” Rose glared, biting the inside of her lower lip. “Just got out of bed wrong, I guess…” she trailed off. This wasn’t making her look any less stupid. 

“No, of course.” The Doctor shook his head, hands buried in his pockets. There was another moment of silence between them before the Doctor seemed to remember that his companion was, in fact, still naked. “I should…” The Doctor jabbed his thumb over his shoulder in the direction of the still open door. 

He started to turn away before Rose made the decision to reach out, catching the sleeve of his long coat. The feeling of want still stirred within her, the heat still pooling steadily between her legs. Rose took that feeling of doubt and shoved it away. She wasn’t sure when, if ever, she would have this chance again and pride be damned, Rose was going to go for it. The Doctor halted in his movements, looking back at Rose with a little bit of confusion.

“Actually, I might’ve hurt something… Maybe you should examine me to be sure, Doctor?” Rose gulped as the Doctor turned to fully face her once again.  
The Doctor slowly raised a hand, gently cupping the side of Rose’s face as if he might break her. “Well, I suppose I should make sure my companion is in tip-top condition.” Rose turned into the touch as he continued, her face still flushed.

The Doctor closed the distance between them, his hand leaving her face as he extended his fingertips to trail down her neck, stopping at the edge of the towel.  
“You won’t be needing this, then.” The Doctor’s normally higher voice dropped to a growl which sent sparks of excitement hurtling through Rose’s chest.

Rose’s heartbeat picked up its pace as she let the fabric fall soundlessly to the floor. She stood before her Doctor, shivering not from the cold but from the overwhelming anticipation. The Doctor’s brown eyes gazed down, taking in the sight of Rose, his Rose. All this time, she had been there, so close yet always seemingly out of reach. 

“Oh, my… fantastic-” The Doctor’s hands moved to Rose’s bare shoulders, fingertips trailing down the side of her arms. “-Rose.” The Doctor breathed her name like a prayer, lowering his face to connect with Rose’s neck. “You’re beautiful.”

Head tilting back with a sigh, Rose let her eyes fall closed; a tiny whimper escaping as the Doctor sucked steadily on her pulse point, biting at the skin in a way sure to leave a mark. Was this really happening? Maybe Rose was just stuck in one of her daydreams again. At least, she thought so until a bolt of pleasure shot through her as the Doctor’s hands suddenly cupped her breasts, his thumbs running over her nipples. Rose’s legs were starting to feel like jelly and her hands clung to the front of the Doctor’s suit jacket for balance. Which reminded her…

“Doctor…” Rose questioned and the Doctor raised his head, instant worry on his face. Rose looked down, pursing her lips slightly. “I know you’ve got those superior timelord genetics but I don’t think you can properly examine me with all those layers on.” 

The Doctor’s almost adorable moment of confusion was quickly overtaken on his face by that smile he used when Rose did something clever (which is far more often than the Doctor had cared to admit.). He covered Rose’s hands with his own, guiding her to push off his coat. 

“You may have a point. Still, until then.” The Doctor grabbed Rose by the waist, leading her back to the bed and lowering her onto it. The Doctor leaned over to kiss her fully on the mouth and Rose’s arms instinctively wrapped around his neck, bringing the lanky timelord down on top of her. He sank into the kiss and Rose was about 70% sure her heart was exploding. Her fingers tangled in the Doctor’s spiky hair, tugging him as close as she could. The Doctor’s smell surrounded her and she paused to consider that was the one thing she was always missing from her fantasies: the way he smelled. It was like aftershave with a smell like old books and just a hint of smoke. It was more enticing than any cologne Rose had ever experienced before.

Despite the protest from Rose, the Doctor pulled away to stand, taking a step back as his hands made their way to his jacket buttons. “Rose, I want you to continue where you left off before I so rudely barged in here.” The Doctor raised an eyebrow as Rose’s face flashed scarlet.

“You... you heard that?”

“Well,” he stressed the word, “superior timelord genetics” and all that.” Winking, the Doctor paused in his unbuttoning. “From what I heard, it sounded quite intriguing.” He punctuated the word with a tilt of his head. 

Seeing Rose’s remaining hesitation, the Doctor continued, his voice dropping all pretenses. It was not quite begging (as the Doctor would never do, of course.) but a complete breakdown of all those pesky emotional walls. 

So, when the Doctor pleaded “I want to see you, Rose; all of you.” Rose let out a tiny gasp before nodding and settling herself back. His returning smile set those slumbering butterflies flitting about again before his expression darkened once more as he unbuttoned his jacket.

“Go on, now.” His voice was little more than a purr.

Rose smirked, opening her legs for the Doctor, biting the tip of her tongue between her teeth as she smiled at the way the Doctor swallowed as his eyes drifted down for an appreciative sigh before meeting Rose’s gaze once more. It felt like electricity, staring straight into the face of her fantasies as she started to touch herself, her fingers circling her clit. She was still wet from earlier so slipping two fingers inside was easy. Her breath hitched as the Doctor’s jaw went slack, his fingers slowing peeling his jacket off as Rose slowly pulled her fingers out, sliding them back in even slower. Curling her fingers, Rose couldn’t help but buck sharply with sudden moan as her eyes fluttered close for a moment. Meeting the Doctor’s eyes she almost stopped at the intense emotion in his eyes.

“Absolutely breathtaking. I’ve seen galaxies that don’t compare to you.” He purred, taking a step closer.  
And for the first time, Rose completely believed it. She had always had doubts of the extent of the Doctor’s affection. After all, how many lives had he lived through so far? Surely over the thousands of species he’d come across, she couldn’t truly be his type, right? Yet, here he was, her Doctor, looking at her like one should gaze at the stars: with awe and admiration. 

The Doctor let his jacket drop as he loosened his tie and removed it over his head still tied in a loose knot. As he tossed the tie up on the bed, he winked at Rose’s confused glance. 

“Later. You’ll see, Rose Tyler.” His hands fell to his belt. “Keep going, Rose. Or should I give you a little inspiration to help?” The Doctor slowly undid his belt. “Should I tell you the fantasies I’ve had of you?” 

Rose froze in her administrations. “What?” her voice came out in small huffs, barely a whisper. The Doctor’s Cheshire grin widened as he began to undo his shirt buttons achingly slow. 

“-All the times, Rose Tyler, where I’ve had to restrain myself from bending you over that console and taking you hard. Again,” another button popped open, revealing just a tiny bit more of the Doctor’s chest. “and again,”. Another one popped and Rose slowly began moving her fingers again, her head positively spinning. “and again until all you can manage to say in that lovely little accent of yours is my name.” 

A shiver ran up Rose’s spine. She was so close already and he hadn’t even touched her yet. His words wrapped around her consciousness like smoke and she found it almost impossible to keep her eyes open, pink lips falling open in a small ‘o’. The pleasure built like an oncoming wave before-

“Wait.” 

Rose opened her eyes at the Doctor’s tone of voice, stilling her fingers inside herself with a slight whine. The Doctor was out of his shirt with his pants unbuttoned, the brown material barely clinging to his narrow hips. 

“I believe I can take over this part of this examination, if you’d like.” The Doctor slowly pulled his trousers and pants down and Rose let out a tiny gasp.

God, he was beautiful. The Doctor was lithe muscle hidden in a slender form, the crop of dark brown hair on the Doctor’s chest tapered down to a thin trail leading down to… well then. Rose briefly wondered if timelords could subconsciously pick their regenerations, as she took in the sight of his long cock already hard. She did that; Rose had brought the Doctor to this point of all too human want. She watched as the Doctor crawled onto the bed until he was above her, his arms braced on either side of her torso and he settled between her open legs. The Doctor brought a hand up to rest on Rose’s hip, massaging it gently before sinking his hand lower and covering Rose’s hand with his own and grabbing it and pulling it up to his mouth. The Doctor brought Rose’s still wet fingers into his mouth, making a lewd show of sucking each digit clean much to his companion’s delight.

“Doctor, please.” Rose begged as he released her hand and the Doctor smiled, leaning closer as his hand replaced where Rose’s once was. "I need you."

“All you have to do is ask.” The Doctor whispered before kissing Rose forcefully as two long fingers slipped easily into her.

He was laying flush against her, his fingers instantly picking up a steady pace. Rose’s hands gripping at the back of his head and tangling in his hair as if he was her only physical link to the world. At this point, he was. Rose bit at the Doctor’s bottom lip, earning a growl from the timelord and he curled his fingers upward in response. Rose’s hips bucked and she gasped against his mouth and the Doctor took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. She could’ve stayed like this forever, the deep heat pooling into her stomach as she felt the Doctor’s thumb move to circle her clit. He pressed against the tight bundle of nerves and Rose closed her eyes as the wave approached again, too fast to stop this time.

“Come for me, Rose.”

So she did, the world behind her eyelids sparking white as her entire body shuddered and she came undone at the hands of her Doctor. As she rode out her orgasm, the Doctor didn’t slow his fingers pumping in and out of Rose’s throbbing pussy as he whispered Gallifreyan against her neck. The only word she understood was her name said with such reverence she felt holy. Color began to return to her world as the Doctor slowed, eventually stopping as Rose’s shudders faded away, leaving her gasping, heart still racing. Rose’s limbs still feeling like jelly, she lazily wrapped her arms around the Doctor’s shoulders and pulling him into another kiss. This time it was slow and soft and Rose tried so desperately to send her gratitude through the kiss. As the Doctor lowered himself on top of Rose, Rose felt his still hard erection press against her thigh. Oh, wasn’t it just like the Doctor to forgo his own pleasure for hers. 

Even with her thoughts still fuzzy, Rose broke away from the Doctor’s kiss to trail more butterfly kisses up his jaw line before stopping just below the Doctor’s ear. She felt him shiver as she bit down on his earlobe before letting out a small whisper.

“Doctor? Could I help you with something?”

“Mmm, I’m sure you could.” The Doctor groaned, almost subconsciously grinding against Rose’s thigh. He halted for a moment, raising his head to scan her expression. “Are you sure you’re up for it? Not to be too confident but I figured after your… reaction, you’d need a bit of recovery time.”

Rose gave her patented tongue-in-teeth smile and was thrilled by the way the Doctor seemed to melt into her.

“I think you underestimate us humans, timelord.” She punctuated the last word by snaking her arm down to suddenly squeeze the Doctor’s ass.  
Rose giggled at the Doctor’s face of surprise which melted away as he straightened up, kneeling between Rose’s legs. Rose couldn’t help the small shiver that came from the sudden lack of the his body heat. The Doctor wiggled his eyebrows before reaching over and grabbing the tie he’d thrown earlier. He rubbed the material between his hands, a sly smile on his face as he looked over Rose’s current state. Throughout all the worlds and galaxies he’d experienced, she was the most beautiful.

“Give me your hands, Rose. Wrists together, please.”

Rose complied, holding her arms up above her as the Doctor slowly bound her wrists together with the tie. It was tight enough for decent pressure but not enough to hurt or cut off circulation. That was the Doctor, only as dangerous as he needed to be. He worked silently, focused on the process. Rose had seen that same concentration any time the Doctor would work deep into the night on the TARDIS console. Rose gazed up at that strange and beautiful man as he finished his work and locked eyes with her while placing a kiss on the fabric. 

“How does that feel? Too tight?”

Rose shook her head, feeling that flush rise again to her cheeks. She was growing impatient, however, when that fire she thought had burnt out rekindled deep in her hips. The Doctor seemed to sense it, grabbing her bound hands and bringing them around his neck. With a swift move, he reached down and grabbed Rose’s hips, pulling her closer. His cock settled on top of her clit and Rose couldn’t help but lift her hips, aiming for more friction. The Doctor’s eyes rolled back for a moment and he let out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding (respiratory bypass be damned.).

“What a wonder you are, my Rose.”

“Doctor.” Rose pulled her arms in, bringing the Doctor’s face close as she kissed him. “I need you inside of me.” 

Another kiss, longer this time, fueled by lust and love and all the messy emotions that come in between. 

“Please.” Rose whispered against the Doctor’s lips.

A sound that was somewhere between a growl and a purr escaped the Doctor as his hands suddenly gripped Rose’s hips roughly. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Rose wondered if the action would leave bruises but the thought was purged from her mind as she felt the Doctor slowly enter her. God, he was bigger than she expected. His fingers were nothing compared to the throbbing heat of his erection stretching her from the inside. Rose let out a small groan but tried to choke it back for fear that the Doctor would slow down or, heaven forbid, stop. She couldn’t stand the thought of it. She needed him; Rose desperately needed her Doctor to fuck her finally and at the moment it was all she could think about. The Doctor stayed slow, easing himself into Rose with shuddering breaths. His vice-like grip remained on her hips and Rose realized it was the Doctor’s way of controlling himself, holding himself back. Still, as much as Rose adored that he would be so careful with her, this wasn’t the time.

Hands still bound together, Rose could only pull the Doctor in for a crushing kiss. She tried to send all her emotions though the connection, her want- no, her need for him. There was an ache burning within her, her heart racing like a wild mustang turned loose. The Doctor paused, fully sheathed inside her like two perfectly matched puzzle pieces. The Doctor waited as long as he could, his eyes searching Rose’s face for any sign of discomfort but all he found were two blue eyes hazy with lust before Rose gave a quick, slight nod. The Doctor began moving, still slow at first, until Rose bit her bottom lip and whispered ‘Faster’ in a way that the Doctor couldn’t help but oblige.

Rose’s moans echoed as the Doctor picked up his pace. Soon the room was like one of Rose’s many fantasies; the sound of flesh on flesh mixing with both of their moans of pleasure. Yet, it was so much better than any passing daydream than Rose had before. She never could’ve imagined the heat and the feeling of the Doctor pushing in and out of her, the feeling of utter completeness when he was fully inside of her. To say it was heavenly would be a gross underestimate. Rose’s body was moving of its own primal accord now and she wrapped her legs around the Doctor’s waist, crossing her ankles behind his back as the Doctor pounded into her. Rose’s hands twisted in their bonds, turning to where she could safely claw at the Doctor’s back, her fingernails leaving crimson trails up his shoulders. Hey, a mark for a mark, right?

The Doctor moaned into her touch, one of his hands moving to massage Rose’s clit while the other found purchase on her shoulder, moving down to her chest as his lithe fingers twisted at her nipple, eliciting a gasp from his companion. As the Doctor increased his pace, Rose felt that familiar wave of pleasure start to crest. All thoughts were gone from her head as she drowned in the feeling, replaced by one word: ‘Doctor’.

She whispered the word over and over like a prayer. She was ready, but was he? Rose stretched up, biting at the timelord’s neck and earning herself a small growl before muttering in the Doctor’s ear.

“I love you.”

The Doctor was desperate now, his thumb patiently circling against Rose’s clit as she came undone for the second time that night and that was all the timelord needed. He seemed to crumble in on himself, leaning over for one more kiss before his orgasm overtook him as Rose’s pussy tightened around him. She could feel every shiver; she could hear every desperate whisper in Gallifreyan as the Doctor’s movements slowed to a stop.

Between gasps for air and the feeling of the Doctor deep inside her, Rose placed butterfly kisses on the Doctor’s neck, working her way up to his jaw line. The Doctor reached up with one hand, gently undoing the knot that held the tie together, letting the material fall soundlessly on the bed. Rose gently flexed her fingers to restore full circulation before letting her hands fall to the Doctor’s back, hugging his still shivering body to her. The Doctor let his head fall to rest on Rose’s chest as he slowly pulled out and Rose couldn’t help but whimper at the loss. The Doctor propped himself up on his elbows, his brown eyes still glassy as he lightly bit his bottom lip nervously.

“Did you mean it?”

There he was, the all-powerful Doctor reduced to that all-to human worry. Rose sighed, cupping his cheek in her hand just as he’d done for her earlier. Just like her, he leaned into the touch, his eyes falling closed with worry still evident on his face.

“I do.” Rose whispered and the Doctor’s eyes opened. “I always have.” She couldn’t help that sly smile once more. “You were just too thick to see it.”

The Doctor let out a breathy laugh, cradling Rose with his body as he rolled them onto their sides. Like a kid on Christmas, the Doctor couldn’t help the adorable smile that graced his lips as he pulled Rose flush against him. Rose sighed as the Doctor’s breath ghosted over her neck as he kissed his way up to her ear.

“I love you, Rose Tyler. Always.”

Rose shivered at his last word and the Doctor instinctively reached down and pulled a sheet over them both. They lay there for what seemed like forever, hands ghosting over each other’s bodies as if either one of them could disappear at any moment. Rose, not even realizing her eyes had closed, opened them to the Doctor gently running his hands gently through her still slightly damp hair.

“It seems that you are in need of another shower. Sorry about that.”

Rose bit her bottom lip, her head still fuzzy. One hand gripped the Doctor’s hip as the other reached up lazily to ghost across the Doctor's forehead before running her fingers through his hair.

“Maybe you should join me next time, then.”

The Doctor chuckled, placing a lingering kiss on Rose’s neck and she tilted her head up in response, giving him all the room he needed with a sigh.

“Oh, I think I will.”


End file.
